


July 4th

by harperstiles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperstiles/pseuds/harperstiles
Summary: Jughead Jones finally figures out what he wants to do in life - make Betty Cooper happy.





	July 4th

“Juggie?”, Betty asked softly as Jughead Jones sat typing away on his laptop, where they're seated in his usual booth at Pop’s, of course.

“Yeah, Betts?”, he asked non-committedly. She hesitated, but continued.

“Why didn’t you and Archie invite me on your road trip, last July 4th?”

He looked up, strangely shocked and dumbfounded at this seemingly simple question. In all honesty, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t really have an answer. 

“Don't worry, it’s fine. I was just wondering, that’s all. I get it – I probably wouldn’t have been allowed to go anyway, not when I could have been preparing for my internship.”, she replied. 

That’s what got him; the way she didn’t even speak with anger or bitterness, but rather a kind of resigned sadness. 

The kind of sadness you would see in a person who is let down, time and time again, by the people she loves. 

The kind of sadness you would see in a person who felt trapped in a house that wasn’t a home, forced to play a role she was not suited for, whilst life outside continued. 

It was the kind of sadness you would see in a person who was alone –- lonely --, whilst being in a room full of people. 

It was then, on that ordinary Saturday, that Jughead Jones promised he would make it his life’s work to make her feel loved, so that she no longer felt like a spectator in her own life.

Jughead Jones III would make Betty Cooper happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment, it would be really helpful!


End file.
